La vie est injuste
by M3GHAN3
Summary: La vie est injuste ! Tout le monde le sait ! Mais pour certaine personne elle l'est encore plus. Luna a vraiment souffert et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arranger. Mais si de nouvelles rencontres améliorer sa vie ? Venez découvrir l'histoire de Luna White.
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

Ma vie n'a pas toujours été rose comme tout le monde peut le penser. Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça je pensais que tout aller bien. J'avais mes parents ainsi que mon frère auprès de moi. Nous vivions tranquillement dans une petite banlieue, entourés de personnes très gentilles et aimables. Mais tout à changer, il y a quelque mois alors que nous devions partir en vacance tout les quatre. Papa était très fatigué et n'aurait jamais dû prendre le volant mais il n'a pas voulu entendre raison. Et ce qui devait arrivé arriva. Papa perdit le contrôle de la voiture et fonça droit dans le fossé du bas côté. Nos parents perdirent la vie dans cette affreux accident et nous laissèrent mon frère et moi seuls. Mon frère Tyler ayant la majorité devient mon tuteur légal. Ce fût une période très difficile pour nous, un changement de vie complet surtout que les média ne firent que parler de nous. Car oui nos parents n'étaient pas des gens ordinaires. Mais plutôt très connu. Papa était producteur dans une maison de disque et maman une écrivain célèbre. Nous étions les White promu à un grand avenir. Mais tout changea. Car le destin ne fait pas les choses au hasard et même sans cet accident ma vie aurait été semer d'embûche. Je m'appelle Luna White et voici mon histoire.


	2. Chapter 1

_Voici le premier chapitre laisser moi des commentaires :)_

Je m'appelle Luna White, j'ai 17 ans, je suis une jeune fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale : de taille moyenne, cheveux long et roux et de grand yeux vert. Banale quoi. Sauf que j'ai un secret. Je suis différente. Dans le sens où je suis connue dans le monde mais sous le nom de Lu. Oui je sais vous devez vous dire encore une qui se prend pour une star, qui a une double vie... C'est un peu vrai dans le sens où personne ne m'a jamais vu en vrai sauf mon frère Tyler. Ty' a 18 ans et a tout pour plaire (grand, musclé, blond, yeux bleu) tout mon contraire quoi. Mais oui personne ne sait quel est mon secret sauf lui et mon producteur. En effet je suis artiste compositrice. Mon père étant producteur de musique, il me fit prendre des cours de chant depuis que je suis en âge de parlé. Il a très vite vu que j'aimais ça et que j'étais doué. Ensuite quand je fus capable d'écrire moi même mes textes, il les montra à son ami et collègue Antony Back qui devint très rapidement mon producteur. Depuis ce jour je suis devenue Lu la chanteuse inconnue que personne n'a jamais vu même si à de nombreuses reprises la tentation a été très fortes mais j'ai résisté de peur que ma vie ne soit plus ce qu'elle est.

Même si personne ne m'a jamais vu en étant Lu, je suis quand même devenu plus orgueilleuse que je ne l'étais avant que je ne vende tout ces albums en des millions d'exemplaires. Je suis adulée alors que personne ne m'a jamais vu et de nombreux magazines et blog sur internet parle de moi. Je peux vous dire que quand c'est comme ça c'est vraiment étrange et différent de tous ce que vous avez pu imaginer. Les médias pensent que je suis une gamine moche, grosse avec les cheveux gras et un appareil dentaire. Heureusement pour moi je ne suis pas comme ça même si je ne suis pas un mannequin non plus. Mon frère ayant marre que je sois devenue cette gamine orgueilleuse et prétentieuse que je suis a décidé que nous allions déménagé pour une autre ville à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Lorsque je sus cette nouvelle que je pris très mal, je fis un affreux cauchemars.

« _Celui-ci se passait dans une très grande salle très bien décoré comme si c'était un événement attendu et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il soit oublié. Sur ce moment là, j'étais sur scène dans une magnifique robe mauve avec une seule bretelle du côté gauche qui m'arrivais en haut des genoux. J'avais aussi mes cheveux fixaient dans un chignon très compliqué fixé avec des barrettes de perle blanche d'où dépasse de nombreuses boucles. Mais aussi un maquillage très discret mais tout de même magnifique. J'étais méconnaissable. Je parlai de ma vie, de ma véritable identité et de ce que j'aurais voulu faire, avoir . Je disais à tout le monde la vérité sur moi et du pourquoi je leur révélai tout ça maintenant et bien sûr les journalistes ne lâchaient pas une miette de ce que je racontais. Je savais que ce que je racontais devais être important car les personnes que je reconnaissais à distingué avaient tous des visages ébahis. » _

Et c'est comme ça qu'une semaine plus tard nous étions avec de nouveaux habitants, un nouveau lycée et une nouvelle maison pour une nouvelle vie, même si cette vie ne m'enchantait pas trop. Nous arrivâmes trois jours avant la rentrée. Le premier jour, nous fîmes les courses pour avoir des vêtements moins chics et de quoi remplir le frigo. Nous achetâmes une magnifique Ashton Martin bleu notre amour pour les voitures de sport ne nous quittait pas, nous achetâmes le nécessaire pour le lycée et la maison et rentrâmes avec tous nos achats.  
Notre maison était plutôt une villa qui avait été faite par une célèbre décoratrice d'intérieur à l'entrée d'une forêt. Tout était à notre goût, grand salon ainsi que jolie cuisine et une salle insonoriser pour que nous pussions jouez, moi au piano et à la guitare et Ty pour la guitare et la batterie. Ma chambre ressemble plus à une suite, mon dressing est très grand, et nous bénéficions chacun d'une douche personnelle situé à coté de nos chambres... Elle est digne d'une chambre royale et décorée comme je le souhaitais.

Le second jour, nous allâmes nous inscrire au lycée et le visiter, ce qui nous prit toute la matinée puis l'après-midi vu qu'il faisait chaud, nous avons décidé d'aller courir un peu. Je mis un short et tee-shirt moulant de couleur noire ainsi que des baskets de la même couleur. Je m'attacha les cheveux en une queue-de-cheval puis je pris une bouteille d'eau, mon Ipod et j'attendis mon frère.

Je commençais à m'impatienter mais lorsque je le vis arriver, je ne regrettais pas du tout d'avoir attendu. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour le décrire, tout simplement magnifique avec ses cheveux blonds, ses sublimes yeux d'un bleu presque blanc et ses muscles qu'on voyait super-bien avec son tee-shirt moulant noir comme moi et des cuisses bien fermes à travers son short noir également. Quand il me vit la bouche ouverte et pratiquement entrain de baver, je crus qu'il allait se moquer mais il ne fît rien à part un éblouissant sourire. Ouf ! Nous avons décidé d'aller courir au parc pour après se reposer à côté de la rivière. Tout se passa plutôt bien au début, mais au bout de deux heures il ne me restait presque plus d'eau.  
-Dit Ty...  
-Oui  
-Est-ce qu'il te reste de l'eau?  
-Euh non plus beaucoup! Pourquoi?  
-Bah j'en ai plus et j'ai très chaud...  
-Si chaud que ça?  
-Oh Oui !  
Et avant que j'ai pu faire quoique se soit, je me retrouvais dans la rivière complètement trempée et avec mon Ipod. J'aurai dû faire plus attention à son sourire.  
-Idiot! J'ai mon Ipod avec moi.  
-Bah au moins il n'a plus chaud lui non plus  
-Tu veux dire qu'il est complètement mort oui !  
C'est là que je remarquai deux mecs et une fille entrain de nous regardaient et de sourire. Ils remarquèrent que je les fixai en essayant de leur dire _**«à lui»**_. Au début j'ai cru qu'ils n'avaient pas compris mais dès que je fus sur le côté, ils se jetèrent sur lui et son sourire en coin disparût direct pour laisser place à de l'énervement quand il fût dans l'eau.  
-Putain! Qui a fait ça?

Les trois qui étaient explosés de rire décidèrent de s'en aller avant que mon bête de frère ne sorte de l'eau. Et ça réussis car il y avait tellement de monde qu'il abandonna les recherches et sortit de l'eau en fulminant.  
-C'était juste une blague Ty  
-Ouais bah je n'apprécie pas surtout quand y a une fille.  
-Ah bon ? Qui ?  
-Je ne sais pas une fille de taille moyenne, de longs cheveux bruns ramassés en tresse africaine, au visage d'ange et de magnifiques yeux vert...  
Enfaîte, pas la peine de lui dire que c'est cette belle jeune fille et deux autres gars tout aussi beaux qui l'ont poussé sinon il serait encore plus en colère. Pendant tout le trajet et ce jusqu'à la maison il ne dit aucun mot et cela n'avait jamais existé entre nous car même lorsque nous étions plus jeunes on était toujours entrain de se chamailler mais cela ne durait jamais très longtemps par ce que même pour des jumeaux nous étions inséparables.  
Arrivaient à la maison, Tyler se dirigea directement dans sa chambre pendant que moi je me dirigea vers la mienne pour prendre ma douche et repensa aux événements récents et surtout ce qui s'était passé au lac et plus je me repassai cette scène plus je me rendais compte que le visage d'un des garçons revenait sans cesse. Il était magnifique avec ses cheveux bruns en bataille et ses yeux d'un gris métallique avec un corps à en faire jalouser plus d'un et un sourire à tomber.

Je sortis finalement de l'eau, mis un débardeur avec un jogging et descendis dans la cuisine préparer le dîner. Je nous fis un croque-monsieur avec de la salade. Quand tout fût près, j'appelai mon frère pour qu'il vienne manger. Il ne me répondit pas mais vînt quand même. Tout le repas se passa dans le silence complet à part quand je laissai échapper des soupirs ou reniflements. Et c'est dans ce silence que je débarrassa et monta me coucher.  
Je m'endormis comme une masse.  
Le lendemain, je me réveilla à l'aurore, si bien que Tyler n'était pas encore levée alors je me décida à lui faire une surprise en lui préparant un petit déjeuner avec ses brioches, son gâteau et son pain préféré. Je pris une rapide douche, mis un legging noire avec une longue liquette blanche ainsi que mes bottes à talon, pris les clés, mon porte-monnaie et me dirigea vers la voiture.

Le trajet jusqu'à la boulangerie fût plus long que je ne l'avais imaginé. «Surtout quand on se perd et qu'on est obligé de demander son chemin». Mais au moins je réussis à me trouver une place sur le parking. La boulangerie en elle-même était assez modeste mais bien présenté. Les gâteaux, les viennoiseries et pains sont très appétissants. Le mieux se fût le décor, on se croirait à Noël pour ses illuminations.  
Une boulangère vînt à ma rencontre avec un charmant sourire.  
-Bonjour! Que puis-je pour vous ?  
-Bonjour! Alors voilà mon frère est très énervé contre moi donc je voudrais lui faire un méga petit-déjeuner pour lui faire plaisir.  
-D'accord j'ai compris et j'ai tout ce qu'il vous faut.  
Elle alla chercher les plus belles viennoiseries, les plus beaux gâteau et pains. En fin de compte, je dévalisa pratiquement tout mais ça en valait la peine. Enfin je l'espérai.  
Arrivait à la maison je prépara la table avec de superbes verres, plaça toutes les viennoiseries dans une grande assiette, coupa le pain et l'entreposa dans une corbeille, les gâteaux dans une autre assiette. Après tout ça je fis le chocolat chaud avec des petits chamallows et versa le jus de framboises dans les verres. Manquer plus que le gros dormeur.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

10 heures

Voilà enfin il se lève. Je m'installa à table et attendis jusqu'à qu'il s'installe lui aussi. Une fois installai, il se servit et je le suivis. Le silence était toujours là et je me décidai à mettre fin.

-J'en ai marre! Je n'en peux plus de ce silence. Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal . Tu es mon frère aîné, je ne supporte pas que se soit comme ça entre nous. Oui c'est moi qui ai demandé à ces personnes de te pousser mais c'était juste pour rire! Quand tu m'as poussé j'avais mon Ipod avec moi et au cas où tu aurais oublié c'est maman qui me l'avait offert avant qu'elle …

Je ne pouvais plus parler c'était trop dur, cette histoire me faisait souffrir et elle était beaucoup trop récente, l'accident était arrivé si vite. Après papa, maman. Les larmes avaient commencé à couler, je m'essuya vite les joues pour qu'il ne remarque rien et monta en vitesse dans ma chambre et la ferma à double tour.  
Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je suis resté là dans ma chambre. Mais tout ce que je sais c'était qu'à force de pleurer, je me suis endormi. Le soleil était couché depuis au moins deux heures car il faisait tout noir. Mais petit à petit je me souvins de la dispute, mes pleurs et après trou noir donc vu ma logique j'ai dû dormir toute la journée. Impossible. Ou impressionnant. En tout cas mon ventre n'avait pas perdu le nord car il grondait de faim.  
En bas tout était calme, Tyler devait sans doute dormir. Je décida de me préparer un bon casse-croûte.

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.

J'étais tellement dans mon truc que je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Il me fît sursauter mais je ne me retournai pas.  
-Je suis aussi désolé pour ton Ipod je sais que tu y tenais beaucoup.  
J'étais tellement pris dans mon hélant que lorsque je me mis debout, la chaise tomba en arrière.  
-Eh oui j'y tenais! Comment as-tu fait pour oublier. Le pire c'est que c'était le dernier cadeau qu'elle m'avait acheté. Maintenant il ne me reste plus que des photos.  
Je n'avais pas vu que des larmes coulaient à part au moment où il me prit dans ses bras. Ceux qui m'avais-t-en manqué.  
-Chut, ne pleure plus c'est fini je suis là. Je suis désolé, si tu savais comme je t'aime petite sœur.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime. Mais je peux dormir avec toi?  
Il commença à rire face à ma question mais se reprit très vite.

-Tu n'as pas assez dormi à ton avis?  
-Si! Mais je veux être avec toi.  
-Dac aller viens.  
Je le suivis à sa chambre où il me prit dans ses bras quand je fus dans son lit. Je réussis à rejoindre les bras de Morphée grâce à ses bisous sur ma tempe et ses caresses.

Dring! Dring! Dring! Dring!

Je me leva d'un bond. Un seul mot en tête R.E.N.T.R.E.E. Et cria à Tyler:  
-Debout gros nounours c'est la rentrée!  
-QUOI?  
-R.E.N.T.R.E.E, rentrée !  
-Mmmh.  
Je crois que le nounours n'était pas très motivé pour y aller alors il faut employer les grands moyens c'est-à-dire le fameux tirage de couette à la W.H.I.T.E. Ce qui marcha très bien.  
-Putain White tu le fais exprès?  
-Tout à fait! Bon allait dépêche je te signale que c'est toi qui voulais changer de lycée et de ville alors.  
Je l'entendis encore grogner quand je me dirigea vers mon dressing. Maintenant la difficulté c'était de choisir. Pantalon?, Jupe?, Leggins?, Tee-shirt?, Chemise?, Tunique?, Veste? Trop compliqué!

-TYLER!  
-Quoi?  
-Tu peux m'aider?  
-Haha haha! C'est toi la diva de la mode qui demande ça ?  
-Non, non c'est le Pape!  
-Hum désolé  
Et il commença à partir mais avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna et me dit de mettre mes vêtements les plus cool. Donc ce sera un slim bleu nuit avec couture couleur argent, une chemise blanche retroussée jusqu'au coude et une mini-veste en jean noire sans manche.  
-Voilà je suis prête !  
J'étais arrivé à la cuisine quand Tyler me fit remarquer qu'il me manquait beaucoup de choses. Mais quoi? Au bout de 5 minutes à chercher il me dit:  
-Il te manque coiffure, maquillage, chaussure et sac.  
-Mince, quelle nouille!  
-Non juste stressée et surexcitée...  
Il dit quelque chose chose d'autre mais j'étais déjà en haut dans mon dressing où je pris des escarpins noirs avec des talons en noir laqué de 5 centimètres. Puis je me maquilla très simplement en soulignant juste un peu mes yeux et me fis un regard charbonneux. Ensuite je mis toutes les affaires dont j'aurais besoin dans mon nouveau sac que j'avais customisé moi-même en mettant des petites perles, en refaisant les coutures en fil d'or et fils argent pour les poches.

-Lulu vient !  
-J'arrive ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-As-tu pris de l'argent aussi pour ce midi ?  
-Oui ne t'inquiète pas j'ai aussi pris des médicaments, du maquillage et bien sûr le plus important quelque chose que tu n'as pas envie de savoir.  
Il marmonna encore quelque temps dans sa barbe quelque chose comme «truc de fille, pas pour moi, pas envie de savoir et beurk». En l'entendant je ne pus m'empêcher d'exploser de rire.  
-Qu'ai-je fait pour avoir une sœur pareil?  
Je réva où il se fouta vraiment de moi. Et en plus à genoux, les mains et la tête levait au ciel pour prier. Exaspérant !  
-Bon au lieu de te moquer de moi on pourrait y aller si ce n'est pas trop demander.  
Et sans attendre, je lui balança les clefs et me dirigea vers la voiture sans ne pas avoir avant entendu son rire et ne pas avoir vu les voisins nous regardait comme des extraterrestres. Comme en étant idiot il oublia encore quelque chose et me laissa encore et toujours attendre. Dès qu'il fut assit, il recommença à rire de plus en plus fort.  
-Tu ressembles à une gamine de trois ans.  
C'est reparti, le trajet se fît dans les rires et mes bouderies comme il dit. Je recommença à bouder tout en voyant le nombre de personnes qui nous regardaient ou qui faisaient l'aller-retour entre notre voiture et nous. C'est vrai que notre voiture était de loin la plus belle. Ha non, il y a cette BMW coupé sport ainsi qu'une 306 CC et une magnifique Ducati, ce qui ne fait pas partie des voitures mais bon.  
-Tss ils en ont pas marre les gens de cette ville à faire une fixation sur nous .  
-Qui te dit que c'est sur nous? Bon d'accord on est les petits nouveaux, de la viande fraiche mais il faut en passer par là.  
-Hum ...

-OK, tu viens on va chercher nos emplois du temps.  
-On est dans la même classe ?  
-Que pour certains cours.  
Arriver à l'accueil, nous fûmes accueillis par une jeune femme qui ne laissa pas mon frère indifférent. Elle nous fit rectification elle fit un sublime sourire à mon frère mais elle ne s'attendait pas à m'entendre parler aussi sèchement.  
-Bonjour. Que puis-je pour vous?  
-Bonjour. Nous voudrions avoir nos emplois du temps et deux plans du lycée.  
-Oh hum oui bien sur. Vos noms s'il vous plaît?  
-Luna et Tyler White.  
-Alors pour monsieur c'est option musique et sport. Et pour mademoiselle option musique, art plastique ainsi que littérature avancée.  
-Oui c'est ça. Merci beaucoup. Au revoir.  
-Au revoir. Et bonne rentrée!  
Pauvre fille, qui veut sauter tout ce qui bouge. Non je ne suis pas jalouse mais je ne supporte pas ça, surtout connaissant mon frère qui est un vrai coureur de jupons.  
-Dis donc je ne savais pas que tu étais jalouse à ce point?  
-Je ne suis pas ...  
Putain le mec le plus beau et le plus con que je n'avais jamais vu me bouscula et toutes mes affaires tombèrent sur le sol ainsi que moi sur les fesses. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui hurler dessus.  
-Non mais regarde où tu vas.  
-Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu  
- Bah vas t-acheter des lunettes. Idiot.

Les cours n'avaient même pas commencé que j'en avais déjà marre entre l'autre fille en chaleur et le mec beau et idiot, j'avais eu mon compte. Tyler m'aida à me relever et sans attendre je partis une seconde fois. J'arrivai la première à mon cours et m'installa à la dernière table à côté de la fenêtre. Tyler ne tarda pas à venir me rejoindre. Avant même qu'il soit installé je savais qu'il allait me questionner.  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?  
-Bah je me suis énervée. Je n'avais pas le droit peut-être?  
-Attends ça fait cinq minutes qu'on est là et tu t'énerves déjà contre deux personnes.  
-Bah l'autre elle voulait te sauter et lui trop con comme il est, il m'a foncé dedans.  
-Ah ouais bah désolé mais ce n'est pas une raison, et puis je ne vais pas aller la sauter comme tu dis. Enfin, pas tout de suite...  
-Tyler tu me dégoûtes !  
-Oh soit pas prude.  
-Qui te dit que je le suis? Bon y a du monde qui vient alors on en parlera plus tard.


End file.
